


Accidents Happen

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Annoying Brothers, Even Slower Updates, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Not sure though, Original Character(s), Slow Build, car crashes, im sorry, injuries, might become a wolverine x oc, other marvel characters may appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She figured there was only one thing to do, she couldn't stand idly by and watch it happen, so as her mother screamed she jumped out in front of her little brother.Then everything turned black.*This might turn into a Wolverine x o.c but I'm not entirely sure yet*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This chapter will be written in third person, the rest will most likely be first person, thanks for reading :)

She was tired.

Her feet hurt, and she was tired, and she had been for the past three hours and she still wasn't anywhere near home. She glanced at her four-year old brother, who was trotting recklessly beside her mom who was trying her best to calm him down. She couldn't understand how they where related, he was so lively and full of energy, he never stopped. While she would much rather be tucked up in bed with her 3DS than do anymore walking. She wished she could teleport, or fly maybe, or something so she could get home this instant, yet sadly she was not born with those abilities, she envied those who where. Although she soon remembered there wasn't much to envy, the people that where born with these powers; the mutants; where constantly shunned from society, people either looked down on them or where terrified of them. She could understand why, humans naturally fear what they don't understand, but maybe if they tried to understand. If they gave the mutants a chance there would be nothing to fear, sure there would be a few bad apples but that was just like humans anyway, not all humans are good people.

She looked up to realise her mom and brother where far ahead of her so with a sigh she started walking faster to catch up with them. She soon noticed her torment of a brother, threatening to hit her mom if she didn't stop holding his hand. She watched him squirm and whine trying to pull away from her grip. Her mother held on to his hand tightly. Even when he punched her she held on.

"That is a busy road Shawn look," her mother said, not quite angrily but still loud and slightly intimidating. Shawn groaned in frustration "Uhhh!!! Me not going in the roooaaadd!" he wailed dragging out the last word "Me say let go of me!" his nose was scrunched up his face red from shouting, a strong glare on his face as he stared up at his mother. "No," she said simply. He kicked her leg, and continued to squirm "Mammy let go!!!" he continued to scream. "Shawn, Shawn," she heard her mother plead "Its too dangerous, I cannot let you go here," and as if to prove her point two busses went speeding past, the breeze from them blowing their hair back.

The girl looked up, cars where whizzing by rather quickly, an odd bus thrown in to the mix every minute or so. She could see a large oil truck stopped at a traffic light further down, it would be passing them soon, she thought. 

"Me don't care!" the boy screamed. Passersby where staring now, watching his tantrum and his poor mother trying to control him. "Shawn," his mother pleaded. "No! Me not listening!" he wailed as his flailed his arms wildly trying to get away. "Shawn, Shawn no!". The boy escaped from his mothers grip, he grinned a little bratty grin as he took two steps back. "Shawn, Shawn please come back to mammy now" "No, me no care" he replied smugly.

The lights just changed, the oil truck was now making its way quickly towards them, the girl noticed.

The boy took a glance at the road, a devilish grin forming on his face. "Shawn don't you dare!" his mother shouted, finally raising her voice, she was about to grab him only he ducked, ran through the crowds of people and on to the road, he was laughing, not realising what was about to happen. 

There was shouts from the crowd, her mother screamed, the oil truck was seconds away.

The girl had never liked life much, and in those short few seconds she realised what she had to do, there wasn't anything else she could do. She wasn't about to just idly stand around and watch as her brother get killed, so she did the only thing she could do in that moment. 

She jumped in front of him.

Her brothers eyes widened when he realised.

The truck's tires screeched as it tried to brake in time.

The crowd gasped.

Her mom screamed.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt numb. 

I had attempted to move many times during the past, maybe ten minutes? Yet it was seeming impossible. Everywhere hurt, my legs felt like they'd been torn of my body and then sewed back on, and my back felt like I'd just been snapped in half. I tried to open my eyes, for the hundredth time but they where too heavy. I groaned quietly in defeat as I attempted to squirm or do anything.

Where the hell was I anyway? It felt like I was lying on a bed, it was warm and comfortable enough, it didn't seem familiar though, it defiantly wasn't my bed. The mattress was way too stiff and I knew it wasn't my heavy duvet covering me, it felt more like a knitted blanket.

I attempted to move my legs again and to my surprise actually succeeded. It was only a slight movement but I moved all the same. Another thing I realised was that there was no weight at the bottom of the bed, meaning my two cats who had shared my bed with me for many years now where not there. I was used to waking up in the morning to be greeted by a tabby, and a black cat, as soon as they noticed I was awake they'd always crawl up and lay on my chest purring, then eventually meow at me until I got up to feed them. 

So where the hell where they?

Frustrated by the absence of my beloved pets I forced myself to open my eyes, and after much struggling they did crack open, only to be greeted by a blinding light. I winced and blinked a few times to get used to the brightness, then began to take in my surroundings.

I was indeed in a bed, a hospital bed.

The walls where white as was the floor and the single window. It was daylight outside but I couldn't quite tell if it was morning or not. I noticed a single white door, that was shut tightly.

The room wasn't very big, it was small, compact.

Very, very bright.

I looked down at my arms and noticed a single needle stuck in my right arm that was attached to one of those IV bags. My arms where littered with bruises and cuts, some where very deep. I scowled when I realised I was wearing one of those hospital gowns, I'd always hated those, even though I'd never had the displeasure of wearing one before now, they never seemed appealing. The fabric was itchy and they weren't very good for keeping you warm considering the slit in the back, what was the point of them anyway? You may as well be wearing nothing at all.

I shook my head realising I had more important things to worry about than some stupid gown, like why the hell was I in a hospital? What the hell happened? And most importantly where were my cats, because I swear if anything happened to them-

A soft click interrupted my thoughts, and I looked up to see a nurse holding a clipboard. Her eyes met mine and they widened in surprise "Oh..." she said obviously not expecting me to be awake "You....you're awake" she paused as she glanced at the clip board, seemingly scanning through whatever was written there, her gaze then returned to me "I'll phone your mother, I'm sure she'll be relieved" she informed me as she turned on her heels and walked off, leaving the door half open. I frowned, relieved? Was what happened to me that bad? Was I in a car crash or something? What happened? I wanted to call after the nurse but she had already basically sprinted down the hall and I could no longer hear the click of her heels as she did so. 

I tried to remember what happened, tried to remember the last thing I did before I woke up here but I couldn't. I remembered lots of things. I remembered that my name was Maya and that I was just gone eighteen years old. I remember that I had dropped out of school because of severe anxiety problems. I remembered that I didn't really have any friends. I remembered that I lived with my mom and little brother who was a brat at times, I remembered-

Then it dawned on me, my brother. The last thing I remember was trudging behind my mom and brother while he was throwing another one of his tantrums. Normally I would have shouted at him but he'd been doing that for so long now both my mom and myself had given up trying to reason with him. I remember watching him escape from my mom and running into the road while a large truck rattled towards him, and I remembered in my little fit of bravery I jumped in front of him. 

Fit of stupidity more like, I told myself, that little shit better be alive after that.

I winced when I remembered the sound of the trucks tires screeching, and the sudden extreme pain when it hit, then blackness. I shook my head trying to shake away the memories, I'd lived through that once I didn't need to again, I scolded myself. The click of heels welcomed me back to reality and I looked up, watching the nurse step back into the room. "You're mother will me up to see you shortly......." she informed me, a soft smile on her face. She seemed pretty young for a nurse, I guessed she was only starting out, maybe that's why she seemed nervous. "You're very lucky you know, that sort of accident would've killed most people...." she bit her lip "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear stuff like that now, do you.....do you remember what happened?" she asked, trying to remain professional. 

I nodded, not entirely trusting my voice, it was sure to be hoarse after all.

"Can you talk?" she asked gently.

I scowled at the question, but shrugged it off. I opened my mouth and croaked out a "yes..." I then swallowed, tried to clear my throat and repeated my answer more clearly. She smiled "Well that's lucky, I hate to say this but we weren't sure if you'd be able to talk after what happened.....we'll have to run some tests on you soon, but we'll let you talk to your mother first, I'm sure you want to" she was about to turn to leave but I stopped her "w-wait!" "Oh, umm....yes?" she asked nicely "S-shawn.....is he......is he ok?" I asked.

There was a long pause, letting me think up all the horrible answers I could get in reply.

"Oh your brother? He's perfectly fine, a few cuts and bruises, you're a real hero you know" she said smiling warmly as she exited the room.

I sighed and sat back in the bed. It's good that he's alive, I thought. Now I can kill him.


End file.
